


The fae king

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Fae Magic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is a magician seeking to rescue a princess, and he strikes a bargain with a dark fae who desires him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The fae king

The air here is clearer than in his own realm, and he keeps dogs at his master’s estate.  
Each night he crawls into the hundred downy sheeted-bed of his king.  
He experiences the deepest ecstasy he has ever known there.  
All this because he wanted a boon from a capricious, cruel creature and worded his request wrong.  
He’s a hostage to the fae as well as inhabitant of their realm.

*  
“I would turn back time,” says Will to the fae king, a creature resplendent in black an silver, with cruel cheekbones and an icy gaze.  
“What will you give in return?” he asks in deep, sonorous tones.  
“Half my life,” says Will. “No all of it.”

“It’s done,” says the king.  
“What did you do?”  
“I turned back time so the princess Abigail will live and you will stop her mad father from killing her.”  
Will nods. “That was the deal.”  
“Go and slay king Garett, and afterwards you shall go with me and your dogs.”  
Will nods, though his heart breaks.  
*  
King Garett killed Abigail though he was tasked with guarding her with his magic.  
His failure is now at an end.  
Will sees the kings snap as his daughter refuses to kill another peasant girl to appease her father’s blood thirst.  
He kills the king swiftly.  
Abigail, alive smiles at him.

*  
“Now you come with me,” says the king in his possessive fashion and Will nods.  
His dogs follow as he wanted.  
“What shall I call you?” he asks the king.  
“Hannibal,” says the king. “I’ll keep you with me, sweet magician. Come to table where we shall dine on mine enemies flesh and blood.”  
Enchanted food, surely, but he’s already lost so he eats.  
Hannibal sees him eat with gusto and smiles.  
*  
He dances with the king and sees a shadow of the princess glide across the floor.  
“Why is she here?” he demands.  
“She was dead. The dead part of her is here. “  
“She will go mad in her own realm.”  
“That is not for you to question, sweet Will.”  
He nods.  
*  
The first night he surrenders his body as he’s told to, but he also turns aflame with desire at the sight of his lover naked.  
He’s pierced by that unflinching gaze and penetrated by that hard cock till he cries out.  
His master has claimed him thoroughly before the night is out, and he’s lost to all others.  
“You will stay here forever. You shall not age,” says the king.  
It’s his blessing and curse.


End file.
